Change of Heart
by Jane O'Callaghan
Summary: Sometimes you have to lose a friend before you can realize that he really was your friend. A Link/Mido friendship oneshot.


**Holy website changes, Batman! Since when did they start sticking the whole story summary and author's name at the top of stories? It's big and scary looking... Anyways.**

**This oneshot takes place during Ocarina of Time. I always thought Mido was a neat character, since he's pretty much the only one who changes in the game. In the beginning he hates Link, but then when you meet him as an adult he seems to feel bad about how he treated him. So, I made up a little oneshot to describe the beginning of that change. Now, without further ado, please enjoy!**

**Further Ado: Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda series, so sad, send me a sympathy card sometime because I'm very upset about this fact.**

* * *

Change of Heart

To say that Mido was in a bad mood would be an incredible understatement. His fellow Kokiri were used to him being in a constant state of agitation, but today seemed to be different. The boy had reached an entirely new level of frustration, and he wasn't afraid to shout the fact out to anyone who happened to pass him. The few who knew him well enough were able to easily guess what had put him in such a sour mood: Link. Link seemed to be the only person who could get Mido upset without even realizing it.

"Of course Saria and Link are meeting in a secret place in the forest! And, of course, it's too much trouble to include the boss of the Kokiri in their meeting," Mido grumbled as he stormed through the Lost Woods, ignoring the large crickets as they hurriedly leapt out from under his feet. "What I don't understand, is how the twins always know what's going on before I do. I'm the leader, I should know what everyone's doing at all times before anyone else!"

It had been Mido's intention to burst into Saria's private meadow and break up whatever meeting she and Link were having, but the sudden appearance of Link himself interrupted his plans rather rudely. A snarl quickly etched itself over Mido's face as he caught the other boy's gaze.

"Hello, Mido," Link said.

His voice sounded tired and distracted, not that the Kokiri leader cared. Mido fought the pout that was growing on his face when he realized that Link was heading back to the village, and away from Saria. He had completely missed his chance to ruin their plans together.

"What are you doing back here, Link? I thought we wouldn't see you again after you killed the Great Deku Tree and then ran off like a coward."

Link frowned, but then shook his head. "I just came to say a few things to Saria. Don't worry, I'm leaving again and I doubt you'll have to worry about seeing me again."

"Oh," Mido said, slightly taken aback. His surprise didn't last for long as his usual scorn for the boy quickly replaced it. "Well good. Get going then."

Link began to walk past him when he suddenly stopped and turned back to face Mido. "Mido," he began hesitantly.

"What now?" Mido snapped impatiently, eager to see Link leave.

"You'll look after the forest."

It was more of a statement than a request, and as Link began to continue on his way Mido felt some of his anger being replaced by concern. This in turn made him more angry, as he had no idea why he should feel concerned for Link at all.

"What's with you?" Mido asked, not sure why he was even asking. But, he had asked, so he might as well continue with his questioning. It was simply curiosity, or at least that was what he tried to tell himself. "I overheard you talking with Saria a couple weeks ago; you said you found all the spiritual stones or what have you, and now all the sudden you're all doom and gloom."

Link stopped but didn't turn around, his shoulders tense. "It's nothing, really. Just sort of a bad feeling."

Mido rolled his eyes. "You and your bad feelings. It's not like you're going to die or anything, right?" Link flinched, and Mido realized that he had struck upon something he probably shouldn't have. There was a moment of silence, interrupted only by the sound of the summer crickets as they began to greet the evening. "Link?"

"Probably not. You know me." Link cast back one of his large grins that Mido had always hated, but this time he didn't seem to mind it as much as usual. Maybe that was only because it didn't have it's usual spark of life in it.

"Well don't expect a pep talk from me, you probably got a ton of it from Saria just now. Just buck up already and do what you gotta do."

Link finally turned to face him and tilted his head curiously. "You're right," he said, his voice distant. He grinned again, and this time his smile was back to its usual, annoyingly chipper self. "Take care, Boss."

"You know I hate it when you say my title that way! I can tell you aren't being sincere!" Mido shouted as Link disappeared behind some trees. "Moron."

He waited a few minutes before deciding to pay a visit to Saria. With Link in such a downer mood, he was certain that she could use some cheering up, and then maybe she might actually like him more than Link. Half smiling at the thought, he marched into Saria's meadow. The young girl was there, sitting on her usual stump and playing her ocarina. By the tune she was playing, Mido was surprised to hear that she didn't seem any less cheerful than she usually was.

"Saria! You seem fine, and here I was all worried about you."

"What?" Saria asked, her expression obviously confused as she set her ocarina down next to her.

"I thought Link might've worried you or something with that weird mood he was in."

"Link? He's here?" The girl's eyes lit up instantly as she started to stand.

"Not anymore, he left... You just saw him, remember?"

Saria shook her head slowly. "I haven't seen him for weeks."

"Then he... Huh. That's strange."

"What did he say?" Saria demanded.

"I think... he was coming to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?"

Mido simply turned sharply and strode back towards the village, ignoring the hurt expression on the girl's face. By the time he made it back to his house it was dark, and Link was long gone. Mido settled himself onto his chair, letting the noises of the insects outside take over his hearing.

"Lousy old Link," Mido grumbled. "Always so dramatic about things. What do I care anyway? He killed the Great Deku Tree. Good riddance, I say."

He paused, a flicker of indecision washing over his face. "He'll come back."

The crickets had stopped. Silence fell over the village.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this little oneshot of mine. This is really my way of saying, I'm back (not in the New York groove, but back to this site)! If anyone who is reading this remembers me, then hopefully that person is not running in fear :-D**

**Questions/comments/problems? Leave a review, please! **


End file.
